


Sore

by purgat0rypals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, more snowboarding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgat0rypals/pseuds/purgat0rypals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's sore after their snowboarding adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore

“Good morning,” Obi Wan’s voice is full of amusement as Anakin slowly blinks his eyes open, “Glad to see you’re finally awake.”

He rolls his eyes, “I was tired because  _someone_ –”

Anakin cuts off with a painful groan as he stretches in the bed and all of his muscles ache in response. He hears the smugness in Obi Wan’s voice, “Something the matter?”

He grits his teeth as he forces himself up on his elbows to sit up. Obi Wan had warned him that he would be sore after their snowboarding adventure the previous day, and Anakin had just brushed it off.

“Nope,” his voice is tight, trying not to show his pain and discomfort, “I’m great.”

Anakin moves to the edge of the bed, pushing himself up to stand on his shaking legs. Almost immediately, they buckle beneath him and he falls to the ground. He moans in pain as he tries to move his sore body with little success. Obi Wan’s laugh fills the room as he walks over to the younger man lying on the floor, “You were saying?”

Anakin whines softly as he looks up at him, “I can’t move.”

“I can see that.”

“Obi Wan!” Anakin’s voice is full of pain and he starts to feel bad as he crouches down next to him.

“Alright, hang on.”

Obi Wan helps lift him off the ground, pulling Anakin’s arm around his shoulders as he wraps an arm around his waist to help support him. He winces as Anakin yelps in response, his pain echoing through their bond. Obi Wan lays him back down on the bed, grimacing again as Anakin clenches his jaw and forces himself to breathe slowly.

“Sorry.”

Anakin wipes the pain from his face and replaces it with a smirk as he sees Obi Wan’s worry, “You didn’t tell me I would be  _this_  sore.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t expect you to  _attack_  me all the way down the mountain.”

He smiles as he closes his eyes, “You deserved it and you know it.”

“An interesting theory,” Obi Wan sits on the bed next to him. He focuses on the rise and fall of his chest as the dull ache of his muscles radiates throughout his body. Anakin opens one eye to look up at Obi Wan and grins as he sees the older man smiling down at him, love shining in his eyes. He reaches up–holding back a groan as soreness shoots through his arm– and slides his hand into Obi Wan’s, their fingers locking together.

“You know, despite the fact that we’ve been stuck on this frozen planet for weeks and I can’t move,” Anakin pauses as he squeezes Obi Wan’s hand, “it’s not all that bad.”

Obi Wan smiles as he leans down to kiss the back of Anakin’s hand softly, “For once, I agree with you.”

Anakin snorts, “For once?”

Obi Wan rolls his eyes, despite the amused smile that tugs on his lips. He leans down and kisses the younger man lovingly. As he pulls away, he meets the soft blue of Anakin’s eyes, “I’m glad we get to finally spend some time alone together.”

“For once,” Anakin teases as he pulls him down for another kiss, “I agree with you.”

* * *

 

Anakin groans in pain as he turns on the bed, burying his face against Obi Wan’s shoulder. He rolls his eyes as the other man lets out another muffled moan, “Honestly, Anakin, quit overreacting.”

“Obi Wan,” he can hear the amusement in Anakin’s voice as he whines, “I’m in  _pain_.”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

“You know, I feel like you aren’t taking this seriously.”

Obi Wan grins, “Anakin, you know your comfort level is of upmost importance to me.”

Anakin lifts his head to kiss his jaw softly, Obi Wan’s beard scratching his lips pleasantly. He drops his head back down to the front of the other man’s shoulder as he curls against him.

“Good to know you have your priorities straight-” Anakin snickers, “-even if you aren’t.”

Obi Wan barks out a laugh and Anakin quickly joins in. Their laughter echoes in the small room as Anakin presses his face against the older man’s chest, unable to control his giggling. His hands suddenly move to hold his abdomen as he moans in pain. Obi Wan laughs harder as Anakin switches from laughing to groaning.

“Obi Wan,” Anakin can’t control his laughter, “Obi Wan, stop!”

Obi Wan’s eyes start to fill with tears as he laughs even harder. Anakin shoves him playfully as he turns to bury his face down against the bed in an effort to stop laughing. Eventually, it works and the noise in the room quiets to the sounds of their breathing. Anakin turns his head to look at Obi Wan with another groan, “My stomach hurts now.”

He rolls his eyes again, “Do you ever stop complaining?”

“Only when I’m kissing you,” Anakin grins as he pushes himself up with shaking arms and hovers over Obi Wan. He leans down, kissing him roughly as Obi Wan raises his hands to hold the back of his neck and cradle his jaw. Anakin breaks away as his arms give out and he falls back down on the bed with a grunt. Obi Wan chuckles as he turns and hovers over the younger man.

“I see you have your priorities straight-” Obi Wan leans down to kiss him, “-even if you aren’t.”

Anakin doesn’t have a chance to object before Obi Wan is kissing him again


End file.
